1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a network scan apparatus to scan a document through a network and a method of using the same, and more particularly, to a network scan apparatus, which outputs information indicating whether scanned document has been successfully scanned through an output device, and a method of using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a device which employs a scanner or a multifunction device having a scanning function shared through a network is called a network scan apparatus. A network scan apparatus is used to scan a document, i.e., a manuscript, to create an image file, and to transmit the scanned image file to a host computer connected to the network. In a conventional network scan apparatus, a document is put on the scanner (or the multifunction device) and a host computer is selected. Then, a scanned image file is transmitted to the selected host computer, thereby completing a typical scanning operation.
However, in this case, it is impossible to check a scanned result using the scanner. To check the scanned result, a user has to go to the object host computer after completing the scanning operation to check the scanned result. This conventional process of checking whether a scanned image file has been successfully transmitted is inconvenient for the user and takes a relatively long time to check the scanned result, especially when the host computer is located far away from the scanner (or the multifunction device).